injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Detective Chimp
Detective Chimp is a master detective and supernaturally gifted chimpanzee. Biography Originally a normal chimpanzee taken from Africa and raised as a circus act by Fred Thorpe, "Bobo the Detective Chimp" was transformed when he was exposed to the Fountain of Youth. After his master's death, he struck out on his own as a detective. Injustice Comic Detective Chimp appears at the end of the first chapter of the Year Three comic series, drunkenly cursing at John Constantine who had just appeared in his hideout, demanding to know, "What the **** do you want, Constantine?" In the second chapter of Year Three, Detective Chimp is already waiting in the back of the car driven by Chaz, Constantine's driver when Batman is told to get in. When the Dark Knight is surprised to see him, the intelligent chimp merely deadpans, "Yes, you're very perceptive. Get in." As Chaz drives, he and Constantine share a laugh at the sight of the detectives sitting in the back. Though Batman is annoyed, Chimp merely says, "I'm a talking chimpanzee in a hat and you're a grown man in a bat suit. Let them have this." When they arrive at their destination, Constantine leads Chimp and Batman into a church where Raven is being mystically sealed. Chimp is shocked to see her and even more surprised when he realizes Batman is hardly fazed at all, presuming that the Dark Knight already knew. As the three leave, Chimp asks why Constantine is doing this and he explains to them that Superman's war with the Green Lanterns robbed his daughter of her mother and childhood and that he wants revenge on the Man of Steel. In chapter three, Detective Chimp is among the gathered Insurgents and magic users gathered by Batman and Constantine in Jason Blood's home. After Constantine and Batman explain their new plan, Constantine tries to give the floor to Chimp when Detective Harvey Bullock announces his intentions to leave, explaining that he feels out of his element in the world of superheroes, magic and "talking monkeys" ("I'm a chimpanzee.") and heads for the doors. As Bullock is about to step out, Chimp follows after him, revealing he knows of Bullock's reputation as a detective and that he worked with Commissioner Gordon in the past on several cases, saying that Gordon never cared about Chimp's species and only about solving the crime and helping the victim. Chimp admits he feels he is outside his own comfort zone but that he is still there for the same reason Gordon was. "Stay. Stay for the victims." Detective Chimp implores Harvey. Before Bullock can make his decision, Klarion the Witch Boy's familiar Teekl suddenly alerts the group of something approaching and Jason Blood realizes his home's protective seal was broken when Bullock opened the door. As Blood rushes over, Chimp screams, "Close the damn door!" at Bullock but Harvey can't. Jason Blood moves between both Bullock and Chimp, but before he can summon his demonic alter-ego Etrigan, the Spectre kills Blood and Bullock, with Detective Chimp caught in the blast. Chimp is revealed to be alive by Alfred Pennyworth and Harley Quinn in the following chapter albeit badly wounded and near death. Alfred carries Chimp's unconscious body as Zatanna teleports the Insurgency back to the Tower of Fate. In chapter five, Chimp briefly regains consciousness as Harley Quinn, Alfred and Zatanna work diligently to keep him alive. Chimp grasps Harley's hand during this, his grip still strong, and one of his eyes is revealed to be missing. When Doctor Fate appears to take away a curious Rose Constantine back to the upper section of the Tower, Chimp looks to the mage when Harley Quinn demands his help, though Fate reveals he is not the kind of doctor the detective needs. Powers and Abilities *Immortality *Enhanced Intellect *Investigation *Occultism *Multilingualism Appearance Detective Chimp is an anthropomorphic chimpanzee wearing a white shirt under a green jacket, brown pants and a classic detective's cap on top of his head. Gallery Revelation.jpg|Detective Chimp's Revelation Death of Detective Chimp.jpg|Death of Detective Chimp Category:Males Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cameo Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Characters